Terrible Things (ONESHOT)
by AttackOnPotatoPizza
Summary: A story of Historia and Ymir both finding love, only to have it be taken away from both of them.


**A/N: I was listening to Mayday Parade, and this happened. Sorry for the typos and all, I typed it pretty quickly. **

"Ah I'm sorry!" The blonde apologized as she bumped into the taller girl. Coffee spilled onto the ground, and the tall brunette was about to start yelling, but stopped when she saw the tiny girl standing before her. Her blue eyes glistened with tears.

"No..it's fine! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking"

"A-are you sure it's fine? I can buy you another coffee..."

"No, no! It's okay. I can buy myself another one."

"Please...? I feel really bad." The blonde stared up at the girl, and smiled kindly, which made the brunettes heart jump.  
She blushed and smiled. "Okay..sure."

The small girl smiled, and dragged her along to the coffee shop. "Good!"

"My names Ymir by the way. What's yours?"

"Historia." The blonde answered with a smile.

Historia...even the name itself made her heart flutter.

**...**

It's been months since that day. At first the blonde thought she was finally able to make a friend, someone who she could confide in, and watch movies with, but that changed quickly. Sure they were friends, but she knew her feelings had changed over the months they spent together.

"Historia..hello...!" The petite girl snapped back into reality. "Oh..sorry!"

Ymir sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You call me out here to tell me something, and then you space out on me." She scoffed. "It's freakin cold out here ya know."

"I'm sorry Ymir! Let me...tell you..." She bit her bottom lip nervously. Here we go...it was finally time. She had to tell her now...

"I...I..." She fidgeted and looked up to meet Ymirs gaze. "I love you!"

She closed her eyes, and waited for a rejection. Instead she heard laughter.

Ymir's laughter filled the air, and it made Historia wince. Rejection sucked, but laughing...?

"I shouldn't have said anything...I'm sorry Ymir. I just wanted to let it out. I guess-" Suddenly a pair of soft, warm, lips silenced her.

The kiss was short, but sweet. When Ymir pulled away she grinned. "I love you too. I have for a while. I'm surprised you confessed."

"I...I had to."

"Mhm..." She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "I won't ever let you go."

**...**

Historia sighed in frustration. Ymir was late. She had told her to meet her at the coffee shop about an hour ago.

Here she was, sitting outside, with 2 cold coffees. Just as she was about to leave she heard a familiar voice. "Historia!"

"Oh now you're here." She rolled her eyes, as her girlfriend sat across from her.

"I'm sorry I uh..."

"Uh what. You always run off somewhere in the middle of our dates, or you're always late. What's up with that?"

The brunette sighed, and looked at the ticked off blonde. "Okay...I'll tell you why. I need to anyway..."

"Huh? What is it?" Her expression changed from angry, to worry quickly.

"So...I've been going to the doctor. Taking tests and what not." She rubbed the back of her neck. "It turns out I have a disease...and well...I don't...have long..." She looked to the side to avoid the devastated look on her girlfriends face.

"Wait...what do you mean..How..long?"

"About a year. Not for certain, can't really say...but I felt like you should know."

The blonde fell to silence. How could this happen? Why...why Ymir. Why her. Why...

"Ymir...I...love you. I can't lose you.." she tried to blink away tears, but failed as they trailed down her face. "No...Ymir!"

"Shhh..." The brunette moved to embrace her. "Its okay..."

"No its not!" The blonde choked out another sob.

"Look Historia. I'll always love you. I have a year or so left, and I want to spend it with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is.." she moved to look the blonde in the eyes, and brushed away her tears. "Will you marry me?"

The small girl didn't even hesitate.. "Yes..." She rubbed her eyes, and pressed her lips against her fiance's. Her heart clenched at the thought of losing her, but for now she had her and that's what mattered.

**...**

"I can't believe it.." Ymir sighed, and smiled. "I never thought I would have kids..."

"Well we're parents now!" She giggled, and looked at the baby she held carefully in her arms. "What should her name be..?"

"Ah...I'm not sure..." She thought for a while, but was interrupted by a cough.

"Ymir..."

"I'm fine! I'm worried about you! You just gave birth not to long ago. You should rest up." She kissed her on the cheek, and took the baby from her arms.  
The blonde yawned and smiled happily. "Okay...we can think of a name tomorrow morning!"

"Sure thing babe. Go to sleep. I love you."  
"I love you too Ymir." She replied tiredly.  
The brunette smiled, and looked at the baby in her arms. "And I love you..."  
**...**

"I'm sorry." The doctor left the room, leaving Historia there with her baby in her arms, sobbing quietly. She knew something was wrong when Ymir didn't show up. She knew...

And now she was gone. Last night she had told her she was fine, but of course Ymir was always one to lie for her sake. Now she left her to raise their child on her own. Her heart clenched at the thought, and she choked back another sob.

She looked down at the baby in her arms with tears streaming down her face. "Ymir...you weren't able to live your life fully, but I'll make sure our daughter does." She thought for a while and finally came to a conclusion of the child's name. Ymir. She would live on to her full extent.

**...**

"Ymir! What did I tell you!" The blonde chastised as the teen came home with bruised up knuckles.

"That girl pissed me off. She doesn't know shit about me, but decided to run her mouth. I had to..." Her brown eyes flickered to her hands..

The blonde sighed, and went for the first aid kit. The teen sat down at the dinner table, and watched as her mother tended to her wounds.

"Mom...uh...I have a question."

"Mm, what is it?"

"What does...love feel like? I...I know someone...who says they're in love, and now I'm wondering what it is."

"Love..." The blondes heart clenched at the thought of her deceased lover. "Love is amazing...you're always thinking about that person. They're always thinking about you...You'd do anything for each other..It's beautiful."

"Really.." The teen clicked her tongue. "Hopefully I can fall in love someday."

"No...You...shouldn't fall in love. Please don't."

"Huh? You just said-"

"Forget about that! I'm begging you...if you're given a choice, please walk away. I can't bare to see the same thing happen to you.." Her voice broke off in the end, and she dropped the bandages she was holding.

"Mom..." The teen wrapped her arms around her sobbing mother and squeezed her once.

Memories of the blondes past flashed in her mind, and she moved away to look into her daughters eyes.

"I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things..."


End file.
